Chapter 6: Togemon In Toy Town
and DIGIMON are shown walking in sewer Joe: Ok, everybody, let’s sing the song that Agumon wrote for us! All: Digimon eat and Digimon fight, Digimon Digivolve and fight all night. Palmon: Singing sure is fun! Agumon: Now let’s try some solo performances, starting with Afton. stop walking and make faces. Joe: Afton? Amree: Afton? Jaren: Singing? Michael: Mercy! delighted, closes her eyes, and begins to sing rather badly… Afton: Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roooooooam! Michael sings: Avoiding your drone! Afton: Hey, come on, I had music lessons for three years. Rylan innocently: Oh you did? Did it help? Ben: Hey, Afton, you should get a refund, that’s what I think. Alyssa: Be nice, guys. Amree: Then let’s sing as a group! Joe: Let’s go! KIDS all begin to march and sing All: Digimon fight and Digimon fly, Digimon Digivolve an— Amree: Ahh! Stop it! abruptly stops, AMREE starts crying. Biyomon and Agumon worriedly: Awwww… Joe: Amree, are you all right? Jaren: Yeah, what’s the matter? Amree: Well, some water fell from up there… drop of water falls from the ceiling and onto her shirt. Ben: to the wet spot on AMREE’s shirt That made you scream? Amree: Yeah…no…uh… sheepishly wipes off water as JOE and the others look on worriedly. Amree: I used to sing at home. Flashback very long clothes line is shown, with lots of white clothes pinned on. AMREE later appears, pinning up the clothes Amree: I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I’d hang clothes to dry outside, I’d sing really loud ‘cause…nobody could hear me then. eyes water Agumon: It’s ok to miss your home, Amree. What do you miss, Joe? Joe: Hmm? JOE taking a bath I miss playing sports and then taking a nice hot bath. JOE leaning back in the tub too far, losing his balance, and falling back in the water with a yell. Rylan: Games…my games…RYLAN playing video games I wasn’t far from beating Jaren on my video games. Jaren: and grins Beating me Rylan? Gee I don’t think so. Maybe in your dreams, kiddo, hahahaha! RYLAN is pretending to play games with a blank expression, lost in his own world. JAREN continues laughing, over his laughing AGUMON speaks Agumon: So you don’t miss anything from home, Jaren? instantly turns serious Jaren: Well, actually, now that you mention it…I’ve…been dreaming about Sundays…grill with sizzling meat…when my dad cooked steaks! Mmmm! Makes my mouth water! Michael: up glasses I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind I might have to go to a—junior college! Afton: I don’t miss school…but I do miss going on vacation, mm! AFTON removing her hat on a clear sunny day on the beach, drinking from a bottle of coke as seagulls soar in the sky Afton: Nothing beats having a cool drink on a summer day at the beach! I just love the ocean air! Rylan: Wow, that sounds like fun, Afton! Afton: It is! Alyssa: I miss being in musicals and performing on stage. ALYSSA on a stage singing. Gatomon: Lyss, that sounds fun! Ben and impatient: Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets. All: depressed. Agumon: They really do come from another world! Gabumon: That is why they are depressed. Gomamon: Poor kids. dark tunnel, noises Tentomon: Quiet! Listen everyone! Afton: Ee-yuck! Gabumon: Numemon… Jaren: Numemon? Gomamon: They’re really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers. Joe: That’s gross! Gatomon: And so are they. Rylan: Are they really strong? Agumon: No, they’re weak, but smelly, just wait till they get closer! Michael: Then what do you say we leave? Or, am I the only one who doesn’t want to get stomped by stinky sewer-dwellers? and GATOMON make a noise of fear. Show a mass of NUMEMON approaching from farther down the tunnel Agumon: And there are so many of them… are quickly approaching at this point Agumon: alarmed Hurry, RUN!! Joe: If they’re not strong why do we have to run from them? Agumon: You’ll see! Keep running! A Numemon: Let ‘em have it! are in hot pursuit and start flinging gross pink sludge at the KIDS and DIGIMON Palmon: These sewer-dwelling Numemon were like totally hygiene-deficient. They love throwing Nume Sludge at you…and they have bad breath, too! running for dear life Gabumon: Let’s keep moving! splats on the wall Afton: Ehhhhh!!! confusion follows, hard to make everything out Michael: We gotta get outta here! Amree: Move it, move it! Ben: Get going! Joe: Run! Rylan: Hey! to a stop in front of a tunnel exit This way! madly dash in, panting, and keep running; the NUMEMON follow. The DIGIDESTINED and their DIGIMON make it outside in the bright sunlight and sigh with relief. The NUMEMON, once seeing the sunlight, scream, stop, and immediately retreat. Alyssa: Huh? Gatomon: The only thing that’s able to drive ‘em away is the sunshine! Alyssa: Phew! Afton: Thank goodness! the group walking. They come across a field of vending machines. Panting, they then gasp in surprise. Gatomon: Vending machines? Afton: There must be thousands of them! Michael: I’d say under a hundred. Ben: Or…maybe just fifty. Rylan: How did they get there? Afton: I bet there’s enough snacks to last us a lifetime…at least. Joe: Afton, they probably don’t work. Don’t you remember the phone booths? Palmon: Hey that could be, I bet it’s a trick, Afton. runs down toward vending machines, laughing excitedly and leaving everyone behind. Afton: I won’t accept that! Palmon: Oh—Afton! Michael: after her Even if they’re real, you know they’re not plugged in! Joe: Afton—! Amree: You can’t stop her…she’s so stubborn. browsing, AFTON chooses a machine Afton: Yay, soda. You want one? Palmon: No, I don’t! Afton: You don’t have to bite my head off. Hmm…mmm hmm! inserts a coin and the whole front of the vending machine slams down to the ground. PALMON and AFTON let out a yell and run out of the way. A NUMEMON is inside Numemon Leader: Hey, cutie pie, haha! Palmon: It’s their leader. Afton: Their leader?! He couldn’t lead a pack of show poodles, even with his doggie breath! Numemon Leader: Hey let me take you out on a date. Palmon: I think he likes you. It’s gotta be the hat. Afton: What? What are you thinking? I wouldn’t go near that short, slimy, sewer-sliding sludge-slinger!! Palmon: Afton, you’ll make him mad. Afton: Who cares! Besides, we’re safe in the sunlight— is heard, clouds roll across the sky towards the sun Palmon: Huh? Palmon and Afton: Uh oh… Afton: Um…we were! Numemon Leader: How dare you call me short? The date’s off! LEADER throws sludge, AFTON and PALMON yell. Palmon: Not again! Afton: Run! Numemon Leader: Party time! NUMEMON come out from vending machines to join in with the fight. All the others: Ahhhhh!!! Afton and Palmon: like crazy toward the others Ahhhhh!!! Amree: How did they get here? Afton: by Who cares, run, run! JOE, and AGUMON, who had just been standing around gaping, gasp and start running with the others. Joe: Run! Ben: Ahhh!! Jaren: All right, everybody, let’s split up! Joe: Yeah! All: and run AFTON and PALMON being chased by three NUMEMON, including the LEADER Numemon Leader: Heartbreaker! sludge at them, PALMON and AFTON run behind trees Pelt her!! slides out from behind the trees threateningly Palmon: Poison Ivy! three NUMEMON stop, holler, and then make a hasty retreat. Palmon: Wha?? Afton: Palmon! Thank you! Palmon: But Afton-? I didn’t do anything, why’d they run? answer to this becomes quite apparent, as huge, thick, yellow legs stop behind them with a loud thud. PALMON and AFTON let out a cry and run out of the way. Palmon: It’s Monzaemon! Monzaemon: Come visit us at Toy Town. Palmon: Monzaemon looked like a cute big ol’ teddy bear—but he wasn’t very cuddly. Afton: Uh, Palmon? Is he a Digimon, too? Palmon: Yes. He’s in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all the abandoned Digimon toys. And those toys love him. Afton: Well, he looks harmless… Palmon: He always has been. Monzaemon: I must say, so pleased to make your acquaintance. a view looking down on the treetops of the forest area they are in. An explosion blasts a huge cloud of dust and smoke into the air. Then shows the normal view, with PALMON and AFTON running—again Afton: Wait! He’s attacking us! Palmon sarcastically: You think? beams jet out from his eyes and blaze a trail after them Monzaemon: Please, come spend a fun day in Toy Town with me! stomps after them, randomly shooting his laser beams out of his eyes. AFTON and PALMON cry out while running. Monzaemon: Why are you running, did I startle you? Sorry! Palmon: Something’s wrong, he’s never acted like this! Afton: He is now! Numemon Leader: he beckons to them Come here, Cookie, I’ll protect you! Afton huffy: No thanks! Palmon: MONZAEMON’s approach On second thought… and AFTON gasp and jump into the shallow crevice. Monzaemon: How about a kicking game of soccer, you two?! over crevice LEADER, PALMON, and AFTON let out a stifled frightened cry, then stand up once he passes Afton: He’s gone! Palmon: Something bad must have happened in Toy Town. Numemon Leader: Since I saved you, lady, now will you go out with me? Huh? Afton: No! Numemon Leader: Ohh! down on his face in desperation. Afton: C’mon, let’s go to Toy Town. Palmon: But our friends—! Numemon Leader: Wow, she’s so feisty, what a girl! Toy Town, and AFTON cries out in surprised delight. Palmon: There it is, Afton, Toy Town! Afton: Wow. It really looks beautiful! Kinda like—a big amusement park! Toy Town close up, with wide paved streets, and multi-colored houses with turrets, lined up in an organized fashion. AFTON and PALMON are shown wandering through the streets with interest. Afton: It doesn’t look like anyone’s here. Palmon: Something’s not right here. runs past, being chased by a toy car Joe an odd voice: Oh boy! This is fun! This is really fun! Afton: Joe? Joe: Boy I’m really having a lot of fun now! to a stop and runs past them again. Fun! Fun! This is fun! Afton: It doesn’t look like a lot of fun. runs by, chased by a monkey toy clashing cymbals together. Amree an odd voice: This is so exciting, this is really exciting! Palmon: Just what’s going on here?! jogs by with arms outstretched, pursued by a massive army of toy soldiers. Ben: Oh joy. What a delightful activity. This activity is really delightful. and PALMON look at him in the distance. Afton: Hey, Ben doesn’t talk like that… Palmon: Nope. runs by, chased by a train Jaren weird: Boy oh boy, is this really great or what? oddly runs by, with a giant bird pursuing him and trying to peck him. Michael: This really rocks! Forget books, this really rocks! runs by, chased by a helicopter toy. Rylan: Ha ha. You can’t catch me. You can’t catch me. You can’t catch me, you can’t catch me, ha ha ha! runs by, chased by a toy doll Alyssa a weird voice: I’m having so much fun! Yay! I’m really having fun! Afton: That’s weird. Everyone sounds like a bunch of zombies. How strange! Palmon: They do! Afton: Ah well…they always were a little weird… Palmon: I wish I knew what was going on here, it’s kinda creepy. a window, a locked toy chest is seen. From inside, yelling can be heard. Agumon is muffled: Hello?! Can anyone hear us out there?! and PALMON, walking by, exchange glances. Agumon: Joe?! Help! Somebody get us outta here!! Hello? Help!! Palmon: It’s coming from inside that chest! Afton: Agumon? Is that you? Agumon: Yes! Palmon: Are all our other Digimon in there with you, Agumon? Gabumon: Yes! We’re all in here! Afton: What happened? Gatomon: We were running from the Numemon. begins JOE and AGUMON running away from three NUMEMON. Agumon: Then Monzaemon came along. scares away NUMEMON with laser blasts, then turns to JOE and AGUMON with glowing eyes. Joe: Ah…ee…run!! Agumon: We tried to fight back… Agumon: Pepper Breath! Pehh! Monzaemon angry: Mmmm!! Agumon: It’s no use, my flame’s not working. Run! Monzaemon: Hearts Attack! Those two!! heart bubbles shoot out and two capture JOE and AGUMON. AMREE and BIYOMON running Monzaemon: You’ll see! Toy Town is the greatest place to be! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! Pah! Monzaemon: Hearts Attack! Those two!! Biyomon: Amree! Amree: Biyomon! hearts envelope AMREE and BIYOMON as they make noises of alarm. Monzaemon: At Toy Town, we just ooze fun. different location… Tentomon: Super Shocker! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Patamon: Boom Bubble! Monzaemon: Mmmmm—Hearts Attack! Them all!! everyone in the heart shaped bubbles. All are moaning, except Gomamon, who looks rather content. Monzaemon: So all of you will now serve us! You’re all going into our community toy box. Our toy box is only filled with children! ends now Afton: Thinking back, you’re right. brief flashback of JAREN’s and MICHAEL’s odd behavior The toys have been playing with them. Palmon: Tell us, what changed Monzaemon? Biyomon: We don’t know! Palmon: Huh? Afton: Well, can’t you get out of that box and help? Gomamon: No, we’re locked inside of here! Gabumon: It is up to you two. You must be the heroes this time. Palmon: Just what do you mean? Tentomon: You must defeat Monzaemon. Palmon: What?! Afton: You must be kidding!! Agumon: That’s right! We can’t get free until you save the others. Afton: Oh!!! Palmon: We have to do this. Afton: Oh do we have to? walk outside. Palmon: I have to tell ya, this isn’t good. Monzaemon’s hearts aren’t supposed to attack, only give heart hugs, which give people such a good feeling that it makes them want to help others. RYLAN and helicopter again, running by. Rylan: Mmm hmm hmm mmmm hmm, you can’t catch me, ha ha ha! Afton: This is so ridiculous! Palmon and Afton: Oh!! toy monkey clanging cymbals is at their feet. AFTON loses her temper. Afton: Mmm! Stop that noise! Right now! stamps her foot, and the monkey falls over. MONZAEMON appears with balloons. Monzaemon: It’s such a happy day in Toy Town! and PALMON cry out in surprise Palmon: Monzaemon! Monzaemon: You’ll like these! Everyone likes the balloons! Afton: Hey yeti-teddy! Whatever you’ve done to my friends—fix it now! Or you’ll be in big trouble! eyes glow, but AFTON doesn’t notice. PALMON does. Afton: You understand me?! realizes what’s going on Afton: Waa!! the explosion, and AFTON and PALMON running yet again Afton: This isn’t funny! I’m being chased by a giant stuffed bear! Monzaemon: Now, now. Don’t run away from Toy Town! he’s still shooting off his laser beams. A mob of NUMEMON jump out of a dust cloud angrily. Numemon Leader: I’ll save ya, honey!! Hah! lands on MONZAEMON’s forehead, he growls, and they continue their attack Afton: Numemon! Palmon: You turned him down, and he still helped. stomps and sends all the NUMEMON flying. Afton: Well, Palmon, what can I say, when you’ve got it, you’ve got it. stomps again, with the same effect. Afton: Oh no! I don’t think the Nume-sludge is working. glares and whacks the NUMEMON. Monzaemon: Gotcha! Palmon: I can’t let them fight alone! Afton: Palmon, be careful! Monzaemon: Take this! Palmon: Poison Ivy! attack wraps around Monzaemon, but proves ineffective when he yanks free and sends her flying. Palmon: Ohh!! Afton: Palmon! Please—talk to me! Palmon: My Poison Ivy’s not strong enough. Monzaemon: Mmmmm—Heart Attack!! blue hearts appear and begin chasing a frightened AFTON and PALMON. NUMEMON come to the rescue and together form a gigantic wall to block the hearts. Afton: Numemon! hearts float away, taking the NUMEMON with them. Palmon: Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady, but I am not a push over. Time to show this Digimon some manners! makes a mean, angry face. Palmon: Palmon, Digivolve to… Togemon: Togemon! is a large green cactus with arms and wears bright red boxing gloves. Togemon: You’re goin’ down, big boy! Arrr! fists together. AFTON looks on in amazement. TOGEMON struts forward with attitude. Togemon: You wanna dance with me? Monzaemon: growls Togemon: louder Monzaemon: again Togemon: and delivers the first punch two begin punching it out like crazy. MONZAEMON attempts to use his laser attack, but TOGEMON punches him in the face, so it’s ineffective. Togemon: Needle Spray! many needles go into MONZAEMON that he looks like a pincushion, and he lets out a yell. The zipper on his back bursts open, and a Black Gear flies out. He then moans and collapses. TOGEMON de-Digivolves back to PALMON. PALMON then collapses into a sitting position, exhausted. AFTON runs over. Afton: Palmon, you’re fabulous! giggles and gives AFTON a hug. Palmon: My stem is bruised. Afton: After everyone was freed from the spell, and the trunk, Monzaemon told us what really happened. Monzaemon: Usually, when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them and throw them away! It’s so sad! So I created a home for these toys. Then…I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners, and I found a way to let their owners walk in their shoes! Afton: How? By turning kids into zombies? Michael: I don’t think he really intended to do that, Afton. Monzaemon: You’re right, Michael, I didn’t mean for that to happen, I really am sorry about it. Please accept my apology, I’ll never do that again—really. Joe: and scratches the back of his head Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose. Monzaemon: Of course not. But an evil feeling came over me. Alyssa: It had to be that Black Gear! Joe: Y’know, I’m beginning to take this whole Black Gear thing a little personally. They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing. Afton: That’s right. But me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again. Palmon: We’re a great team! Monzaemon: My friends—there’s only one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that’s by giving you all a real heart hug! KIDS are rather alarmed Michael: Oh boy… Monzaemon: Here we go! This is my gift to you. Hearts Attack—with a hug! get captured by a heart bubble—now pink in color—and go floating around, giggling and all smiles. NUMEMON LEADER pops out of a manhole for the sewers. Numemon Leader: Dumpling, a kiss for your hero? Afton: since she is still in her heart bubble No. Numemon Leader: Wow, what a girl! She’ll come around. Hoo-hoah! LEADER falls on his face, and all laugh. Chapter 7: Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo